The Birds and The Bees Bit
by Chucky Ray
Summary: Some of Tobey's friends try to pressure him into losing his virginity after he and Jessie share their first kiss. Meanwhile one of Eve's friends finds herself in a troublesome situation and Hermione falls in love with an abandoned and abused stallion. Episode Twenty-Five in the Friendship Is Magic series.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One; Good News Bad News

Hermione walked into the recording studio with Harry, Ron, and Snape. Hermione turned to look at Ron. "I don't know if I can do this. Maybe you were right, maybe I just wasn't born to be a performer." She said.

"Hermione, since when have you ever listened to me? You'll be great. I know you will. Harry and I have faith in you isn't that right Harry?" Ron questioned him as Harry nodded.

"That's right and so does my father. I mean _our_ father." He said.

"Harry's right Hermione, otherwise why would I be here wasting my time when there's so many other things that I could be doing right now?" he wondered as he grinned at her. "Remember, you got sorted into Gryffindor for a reason." He told her as the three boys stepped aside and Hermione nodded silently while the chairman of the music department entered the room and sat down in the chair in front of her.

Harry quickly snapped his fingers and the lights turned off. He snapped his fingers again and a spotlight shone down on Hermione. Then with a wave of his wand he turned on the music and Hermione started singing and dancing around.

 _I never knew that miracles could happen._

 _I never knew that a dream could become a reality._

 _The way you look at me is different from any other girl._

 _And when I look at you I know that it's true,.._

 _Because I'm the one who's going to be your fairytale princess!_

 _And you're the one who's going to be my knight and shining armor!_

 _I'm the one who's going to love you just the way you are and with every beat of my heart I'll prove that it's true!_

 _Oh when life just isn't any fun I know that you're the one!_

She belted when all of a sudden the chairman stood up and started waving his arms around. "Alright, alright, stop, stop." He told them as the music stopped and the lights came on again. A moment of silence fell between them before he spoke again. "Hermione Granger, welcome to the music industry." He told her as Hermione gasped and then she, Harry, and Ron started squealing and jumping up and down before they embraced each other tightly in a group hug as Snape simply just grinned at them.

 _…_

Later on that afternoon Harry and Ginny went down to the stables. "Wow, I can't believe it! I really can't believe it! I am _so_ happy for Hermione!" Ginny exclaimed excitedly.

"I know," Harry began with a grin before he rounded the corner and headed straight towards Lightning's stall. "me too." He finished as he smiled at his horse. "Hullo boy, are you ready to go for a ride?" he questioned him when suddenly they heard the sound of a truck and another horse whinnying. That's when Harry and Ginny turned to look at each other.

"Do you hear that?" Ginny asked him.

"Yeah, it sounds like it's coming from outside." He replied as they turned around and ran out of the stables down to the fence where Eve was already standing as she watched them unloading a beautiful brown horse inside it. Although the horse was very skinny and bruised and was very reluctant about being unloaded.

"What happened to the poor thing?" Ginny asked Eve over the horse's loud whinnying.

"He was a cruelty case." Eve explained.

"What!? First Zipporah and now this! I can't believe how sick and twisted people are!" Ginny exclaimed.

"I know, but at least Zip didn't look as bad as that when I rescued her." Harry told her as the horse finished being unloaded and started galloping away and rearing and kicking his front legs into the air while continuing to whinny and snort.

"Look at him! He's a walking skeleton!" Ginny cried as Harry took a deep breath and sighed heavily.

"I hate to say it but it'll take a miracle to save that horse." Harry said shaking his head with disbelief as the three of them continued to watch him galloping around.

 _…_

Harry started walking Zip through the park when all of a sudden she squatted down to relieve herself. As Harry bent down to pick up her droppings with the plastic bag that he had brought along with him that's when suddenly he ran into Jessie and her puppy Sandy. "Hey Harry." She began as Harry glanced up at her and smiled.

"Oh, hullo Jessie." He said as he stood back up again and the two puppies started sniffing each other and wagging their tail.

"I wonder if they remember each other." Jessie said as Harry shrugged.

"I dunno, they might." He said.

"Look Sandy, it's your sister Zipporah." She told her as she smiled down at her but that's when Harry slowly started turning his head away from her.

"Are you alright Harry? You seem a little bit distracted." She told him.

"I know, I'm sorry. I'm just thinking about that poor horse that came in today." He said.

"Oh yeah, Ginny told me about him. Poor thing. I sure hope that he makes it." She said.

"Yeah, me too." He told her.

"Well, I better finish giving Sandy her walk. Tobey's picking me up to take me out to the movies tonight and there's a lot of things around the house that I have to get done first." She explained.

"Really? That's interesting. Tobey didn't tell me anything about it. I wonder how he plans to pick you up. He doesn't have a car or a broom." He said.

"I know, me too but he told me that it would be a surprise. Well good luck on the horse Harry and tell Hermione that I said congratulations on her new recording contract." She said as Harry smiled and nodded at her.

"Alright I will." He said as a moment of silence fell between them and then as if Jessie was reading his mind she continued on.

"Ginny tells me everything." She told him with a grin as Harry chuckled. "In fact if I didn't know any better I would say that she knows everything." She added as Harry stifled another laugh. "Well, see ya later Harry." She told him as they both said their goodbyes and went their separate ways.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two; The First Kiss

Hermione poked her food with her fork and stared down at it heaving heavy sighs occasionally. "Are you alright Hermione?" Ron asked her.

"I haven't seen her look like that since she got a P on her potions exam." Snape began. "Is something wrong?" he questioned her.

"Yeah, you always tell us not to play with our food so why is she allowed?" Heather muttered under her breath.

"Number one is because she's an adult and I don't have any authority over her anymore, and number two is because I wasn't talking to you. Now mind your own business and eat your dinner." He told her.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to cause any trouble. It's just that ever since Harry and Ginny told me about that horse I can't seem to get him off my mind and I was just wondering if you could take me down to see him." She said as she turned over to look at Harry.

"Sure I can," he began with a nod. "I'll drop you off before I go to work tomorrow." He told her when suddenly Tobey rose to his feet.

"I'm done." He said as he turned away from the table and started hurrying towards the hallway.

"Whoa wait a minute, where are you going so fast? Is there a fire or something?" Snape asked him as Eve gave a sly and mischievous grin.

"Tobey's got to get ready for his date with Jessie." She told him.

"Date?" he questioned her back with uncertainty.

"Now Dad don't worry about it, Jessie already explained to me that they're just going to the movies like they always do." Harry told him as Snape raised an eyebrow at him.

"Oh really? Then why is Tobey going into the bathroom to shave?" he wondered as the bathroom door shut behind them as Eve rolled her eyes at him.

"Oh for heaven's sake! Tobey isn't a little boy anymore in case you haven't noticed and he's growing up." She told him.

"He's only fourteen years old! He's still _way_ too young to have a girlfriend." He told her.

"I already told you they're just friends." Harry began. "Besides, don't you think that you're being a little too overprotective?" he questioned.

"Well maybe I am but it's for his own good." His father said.

"No it isn't, don't you remember how you acted when I had my first kiss?" Harry asked him. "You acted like it was the end of the world."

"No I didn't, it was just that I was so used to you being a little boy that I needed some time to get used to the fact that you weren't anymore." Snape told him.

"Exactly, and now you have to do the same thing with Tobey. If he and Jessie like each other as much as Ginny and I did before we became so serious about our relationship then you should be happy for them." He said.

"I am happy for them. Tobey's my son just as much as you are, it's just that I want him to be careful. I only want what's best for him and I don't want him to get hurt." His father explained.

"Why? What are you so worried about?" Heather asked him as he suddenly cleared his throat and blushed while he nervously thought about what he was going to say to her next. Luckily for him he didn't have to because that's when suddenly Tobey came out of the bathroom again.

"Alright Dad, I'll be back later." He said before he started walking towards the fireplace.

"Don't forget to remind Jessie that your curfew's at ten." Snape reminded him.

"I know." Tobey said with a nod before he stepped inside the fireplace.

"Aren't you taking Angel with you?" Harry asked him.

"Nope. Not tonight. I have other methods of transportation." He told him while he took a handful of floo powder and then tossed it on the ground. "The Cross household." He said within a very clear voice before he disappeared in a bright green light.

 _…._

Tobey took a deep breath and then rang the doorbell. Jessie's father answered it before turning to look over his shoulder. "Jessie, Tobey's here." He said as Tobey grinned at him.

"Hullo Mr. Cross, my father wanted me to remind her that I have to be back home by ten but I guess that I'll just tell you instead since you're here." He said as Jessie's father grinned back at him.

"No problem Tobey." He told him when suddenly Jessie stepped out of the door wearing a shimmering purple dress.

"Hullo Tobey." She greeted as he smiled at her.

"Hullo Jessie." He began. "I'm sure that you look wonderful even if I can't see you." He told her as he offered her his arm. "C'mon, our carriage awaits." He told her as she smiled back at him and brushed her bangs out of her eyes before she took ahold of his arm. As he led her around the corner her mouth fell wide open with astonishment.

"Oh my God, you weren't joking. It really is a carriage." She said as she saw the carriage in front of her being pulled by four winged horses as Tobey chuckled.

"Yeah, Ginny lent them to me when I told her that I wanted to impress you." He told her.

"Well I can honestly say that I'm impressed." She told him.

"Good." He said as he took her hand and helped her into the carriage before he climbed in beside her and slammed the door behind him. That's when suddenly the horses stretched their wings and took off into the sky.

 _…._

About a couple of hours later Tobey drove Jessie back home. "That was a great movie Tobey. I really love Dalmatians. I had one when I was a little girl named Goliath since he was very big." She explained.

"Well I'm glad that you enjoyed it and we'll have to do it again some time." He told her with a grin as she turned to smile at him.

"I would really love that. Well see you in church on Sunday." She told him before she gave him a quick peck on the lips and headed back inside the house. It hadn't really hit Tobey until he got home that night that he had had his first kiss. Ron and Hermione were snuggling in front of the fire as Tobey stepped through it once again.

"Hey Tobey, how was the movie?" Ron asked him as a dreamy look suddenly fell over his face.

"It was awesome." He said as he sighed dreamily and then turned back around and started walking down the hallway. Ron and Hermione simply exchanged grins before Ron wrapped his arm around her tighter and kissed her forehead while she closed her eyes and started drifting off to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three; The Birds and The Bees

The next morning Harry woke up and showered before he took Hermione, Ginny, Eve, and Luna down to the stables so that they could see the new horse. Harry dropped them off and then continued on his way to work. Ginny and Luna followed Eve and Hermione to where the new horse's stall was. "Oh my God, the poor thing." Hermione began placing her hands against her cheeks.

"I've heard of people treating unicorns like this and if that wasn't already bad enough now they start treating domesticated animals like this." She said.

"I completely agree with you one hundred percent Hermione, but first of all there has always been sick people in the world who go around treating their horses like this and second of all you should be careful talking about unicorns when this place is inhabited by muggles." She told her as Hermione gazed at the horse who suddenly twitched his ears and started to snort and pound the ground.

"I wouldn't go near him if I were you. It's not a good sign when you can see the white of his eyes." Eve told her.

"She's right. I'd leave that horse alone if you don't want to cause any trouble." Ginny said as Hermione just heaved a heavy sad sigh while she continued gazing up at the horse. "C'mon girls let's go, it's probably a good idea that we don't start getting ourselves too attached to him. I think that he's going to wind up being putdown anyway." She told them as Hermione quickly turned her head back to look at her.

"You shouldn't say things like that! Especially in front of him!" she snapped.

"Relax Hermione, he's a horse. He doesn't understand English anyway." Ginny told her as she narrowed her eyebrows and glared at her before she and Eve turned around and started walking away.

"Aren't you going with them?" Hermione questioned Luna.

"Yeah, I was just going to stick around for a few moments to make sure that you were alright first."

"Well that's very nice of you but I'm fine, it's him I'm worried about. Just because he's hurt doesn't mean that his spirit should be broken. Even if he doesn't understand English." She said as Luna smiled at her.

"Hey that's a good name for him." She told her.

"What is?" Hermione asked her.

"Spirit. Of course he really isn't mine to name, I just sort of sounded like a good name for a horse." She said as Hermione smiled back at her.

"Yeah, it does." She admitted.

"Well, I'll be seeing you around Hermione." Luna told her with a slight wave as Hermione turned back to look at the horse and mouthed his new name when suddenly a lightbulb lit up over her head.

That afternoon when Harry and Ron came to pick her and the rest of the girls up she told them her new plan. "What!? Have you gone completely mental!?" Ron exclaimed with complete and utter disbelief and astonishment as she climbed into the backseat with the rest of the girls and buckled herself up. "That horse has practically been marked for death and you're actually considering adopting him!?" he hollered as Hermione slammed the door behind her and glared at him while Harry started backing out of the parking lot.

"No. I'm not _considering_ anything. I've already made up my mind. I'm adopting Spirit and I'm going to give him all the love and care that he deserves." She told him.

"Look Hermione, I realize that you have the best of intentions and you're only trying to look out for him. I just don't want to see you get hurt if he doesn't make it." He explained.

"Me neither." Ginny said as she turned to look over at her.

"Well thanks I appreciate it but I've already made up my mind." She said while she turned her head and looked out the window as Harry pulled out of the parking lot and drove away.

Meanwhile Tobey had just come back home from a walk with his dog Angel. "Oh hey buddy, how was your walk?" his father questioned him.

"It was alright, but I think that Angel got more out of it than me." He told him before he let her out of her harness so that she could get a drink of water. "Hey Dad, can I talk to you about something?" he wondered.

"Sure son, what's on your mind?" his father questioned him back as he filled a glass of water and then took a drink.

"Well,.. sex." He replied as Snape dropped his jaw wide open at him and started at him while accidentally dropping his glass onto the kitchen floor shattering it into a million bazillion pieces.

"What did you just say?" he asked him as he withdrew his wand and waved it causing the glass to repair itself and fly back up into his hand. He placed it on the counter before walking into the dining room.

"Now Dad before you jump to conclusions and say anything, you've got to understand that Jessie and I didn't do anything yet. All that happened was she kissed me on the lips last night." He told him.

"You never told me that." His father said.

"That's because I knew that you wouldn't give me the chance to!" Tobey exclaimed as his father heaved and deep and heavy sigh.

"Tobey what is this really about?" he questioned him.

"I told some of the other guys that Jessie kissed me last night and they told me that they think it's time for me to lose my virginity." He told him.

"Well you shouldn't let others tell you what you should and shouldn't do. And I personally think that you're way too young." His father told him. "Besides I believe that you should be old enough to know that you really are committed to Jessie before you start getting sexually active." He explained.

"I'm sick and tired of being a kid! I can't date, have sex, or do underage magic!" Tobey cried.

"Yeah but listen son, you're only a kid once in your life and you should enjoy it." His father told him.

"How can I enjoy it when all that my friends do is laugh at me and make fun of me?" he questioned him.

"Well then maybe they're really not your friends." His father said.

"You just don't understand! Being fourteen years old sucks! And it hasn't even been a week yet!" he exclaimed before he turned around and stormed down the hall.

"Tobey!" his father called out but it was too late. The boy was already inside his bedroom and he had slammed the door behind him.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four; Unbroken Spirt

 _Sorry that I accidentally did a repeat chapter before, but here's the next one!_

Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Eve all soared upon their broomsticks through the clouds. Harry had always loved that wonderful sensation of the wind rushing through his hair and seeing his cross necklace glistening in the sun. His cross necklace had always meant a great deal to him since it was a present from his mother and a sign of his strong Christian faith, but it meant so much more to him now than ever since tomorrow was Easter.

For Easter to him was the reason that he knew that he would be able to see his mother again someday. They landed their brooms on the ground in front of the stables before going over towards the fence to meet Hermione who was busy watching as her new horse grazed on a bit of grass. "Hey Hermione." Harry began so that she was aware of his presence. Hermione turned her head and smiled back at him.

"Oh hullo Harry." She greeted.

"We figured that you would be here." Eve began. "Are you alright?" she questioned as Hermione smiled sadly at her.

"Yeah, Spirit's doing a lot better. He'll always have those scars though. Both physically and emotionally." She told her as Eve nodded in a very understanding manner.

"Yeah, I know how he feels. I mean I dunno _personally_ but Morgan does." She told her.

"Who's Morgan?" Hermione asked her.

"She's one of Eve's friends. She was sorted into the same house as us remember?" Ron questioned her as Hermione nodded.

"Oh yeah, I remember her." Hermione began. "So what about her?" she wondered.

"She was sexually abused by a muggle. He told her that he was going to take her out to the movies but instead he raped her inside his car while they were parked in the parking lot. She was only fourteen when it happened but now she's stuck with a two year old daughter and she doesn't even have a license yet." Eve explained.

"Oh my gosh, that's awful! I mean not the part about her having a daughter, just at such a young age when she's still in school." Hermione said.

"Yeah luckily for her she has her parents who can watch Riley for her and help her take care of her." Harry began. "This is the only reason that I'm against premarital sex. I mean as long as you're committed, and protected for it until you're ready to raise a kid then I don't think that God has a problem with it. Now even though it wasn't Morgan's fault in this situation, if more people knew about the dangers of unwanted pregnancies then I don't think teen sex would happen as much as it does." He explained.

"I know but, where is all of this coming from?" Hermione asked him.

"Dad told me that he and Tobey had a fight yesterday. It seems like some of Tobey's friends have been trying to pressure him to score." He explained.

"Well then they're not really his friends." Hermione began with a shake of her head. "Because a true friend wouldn't continue to pressure you and downgrade you." She said.

"Yeah Hermione about that." Ron began. "I just wanted to apologize for the way that I acted before. You know about you wanting to adopt the horse. I never wanted to hurt you, it's just that_" he began but Hermione quickly interrupted him.

"It's alright Ron, I understand. Although Spirit's physically doing better, he still has to build up trust in humans again. All he needs now is prayers." She told him as Harry quickly placed a comforting hand upon her shoulder.

"Well don't worry, he's got them from me." He assured her.

"Me too." Ginny agreed as Ron and Eve silently nodded their heads in agreement.

"Thanks guys. I really appreciate all of your support." Hermione told them.

"Hey that's what friends are for right? Besides, everyone here understands how you can love animals just as much as people." Ginny said as Harry's mind automatically drifted to Diamond and Cowboy. "I'm sorry Harry, I didn't mean to upset you." Ginny added after seeing the look on his face.

"It's alright. Diamond and Cowboy are in Heaven now and it's been years since they died anyway. It's funny, you would think that after all of this time I would get over them but I still miss them." He told her.

"Of course you do, they were your friends. And true friendship lasts forever, and that's what makes it so magical right?" Ginny questioned him as Harry smiled and nodded at her.

"Right." He agreed.

"You know what I think would make us all feel better?" Ginny asked him.

"Tacking up our horses and going for a ride?" Harry questioned her back as she giggled.

"If I didn't know any better I would say that you just read my mind. C'mon, let's go." She said as she and Eve started turning around and walking away but Harry and Ron stayed behind and watched them go.

"Are you going to be alright?" Harry asked Hermione as she continued to watch Spirit graze and nodded.

"Yeah I should be. You guys go ahead, I'll go and tack up Samson in a minute since Spirit is still too weak for me to ride." She explained as Harry and Ron nodded and turned to follow the girls as Hermione heaved a deep and heavy sad sigh.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five; New Hope

"Hey Harry, Teddy and Heather just started coloring eggs do you want to join them?" His father questioned him as he came through the door.

"No thanks. I was just looking for Tobey since I wanted to talk to him. Do you know where he is?" he wondered.

"He's your brother, where do you think you'd be if you were depressed?" his father questioned him.

"I should have known." Harry realized with a shake of his head in disbelief. "I'll be back in time for supper." He assured him before he opened the front door again and disapparated as soon as he stepped out of it.

 _…_

Tobey heaved a heavy sigh as he stood up on the bottom half of the railing reaching his arm over the top of the fence so that he could gently stroke Cobalt's face. That's when he heard some apparating behind him and he quickly turned his head as Harry said his name. "Oh hullo Harry, I'm sorry if I worried you." He apologized.

"You did but it was in a completely in a different way." Harry told him. "Dad told me what happened between you guys and I have to say that I'm really worried about you. It's true that I think that Dad should stop treating you like a kid and start treating you like a young adult, but I also think that you should stop trying to grow up so fast." He said.

"I know. You're right Harry I'm sorry. It's just that I really like Jessie and I thought that that's what I was supposed to do to prove that I like her." Tobey explained.

"Listen Tobey you don't have to _prove_ anything to anyone. I think it's great that you and Jessie like each other, but Eve was telling me a story about the outcome of trying to go too fast. I love you Tobey with all of my heart and I've always had. And I've always wanted what's best for you just like Mum did. And I know that she wouldn't want you trying to rush your way through life when you have so many more things to look forward to." Harry told him.

"Like what?" Tobey questioned him as Harry grabbed ahold of his cross necklace and glanced down at it for a few seconds before glancing back up into his bright green eyes.

"Like tomorrow for instance. Not only do we get to celebrate the upcoming birth of Aaron's and Brittany's first child, but we get to celebrate hope at a new life." He told him as Tobey grinned at him.

"Yeah I guess you're right. And when that day comes I won't be blind anymore and I'll be able to see Mum again face to face." He said as Harry grinned back at him.

"Amen to that one." He told him.

"Yeah I know, so what else do you got?" Tobey wondered.

"Well, I know of a certain dragon who would like to get a chance to go out and get some exercise." Harry told him continuing to grin.

"Sounds like a great idea to me." His brother agreed before Harry helped him over the fence and Cobalt bent down so that the boys could climb onto his back.

"Alright boy, you know what to do." Harry told him as the dragon stood up again and stretched his wings before he took flight into the air with a triumphant screech. Harry held his arms out wide and let out a great big loud scream of delight and excitement.

 **Just a quick note; The actual next episode is supposed to be the Easter one but since Easter is coming up so fast I wont' release it until close to that date. So since this is the unofficial end to season two, don't read the beginning of season three if you don't want spoilers to whether Aaron and Brittany have a new son or daughter. If you don't care about being spoiled be my guest and read away!**


End file.
